Kyuuketsuki Kuchizuketa
by nini.fm
Summary: Versailles Philharmonic Quintet yaoi. Kamijo X Teru A love story about eternal life...


"Kamijo...don't...stop...", I groaned into the skin of his neck. He ran an icy hand down my neck, making my head fall back. "Shhh...", he whispered, the softness in his voice sending chills down my spine. The eerie softness of his order made me uneasy, made my heart pound faster and my hands reach out to grab whatever was around me. He pushed me against the wall, my head bumping on it slightly. "What are you doing?", I muttered, the venom from his kiss to my neck slowing my systems. "Be calm, Teru...it'll just take a minute...", he smiled. My vision blurred, and I could barely make out his growing fangs. He tilted my head to the side gently, blowing onto my neck. I moaned quietly, grasping onto his back helplessly. I felt him kiss the skin of my neck again, my vision clearing up and then the beautiful searing heat of his fangs breaking through my skin. I gasped out loud, my breaths rushed and my whole body warmed suddenly. His sweet venom was shooting through my veins, relaxing every inch of my being. "Kamijo...ah..ah...fuck...", I cried out, my fingers tangling in his hair. He pulled away from my neck, my blood running down his chin and staining his white shirt.

He panted audibly, his chest rising and falling with new, even breaths. I looked into his eyes, their bright thirsty blue had returned to their normal color. "Oh Teru, are you okay?", Kamijo asked, pushing my bangs out of my eyes. I nodded, my head falling onto his shoulder and he held me up as if I was a ragdoll. "Kamijo...", I whispered as he layed my body onto our bed for the night. "Yes?", he replied, pulling my shirt over my head. "Did...you take...enough?", I gasped at the cold air that hit my chest. He nodded quietly and tugged my boots off. "Don't lie to me. Do you need more?", I offered. He shook his head and pulled the blankets over me gently. I stuck my hands out, pulling him by the shirt collar.

He touched the side of my face softly, and I kissed his fingers. "Teru, I'm sorry. I don't like hurting you...", he whispered, his voice breaking. I couldn't help myself anymore. I'd been hiding my feelings for Kamijo for much too long. I leaned up and kissed him. He shook for a moment before sliding his hand to the back of my neck. He slid his tounge into my mouth and threw the blankets off of me. He pushed me down, my head resting on the pillows again as I undid the buttons on his shirt. He kissed my forehead and my nose and then crashed our lips together again. He undid his pants and tossed them on the floor with my shirt. "Teru...you're so beautiful...and you're mine...", he whispered on my lips, slipping off my shorts.

"All yours", I answered and my heart thumped restlessly in my chest.

Kamijo slid between my legs and ran his hands down them. "Your heart...", he smiled, laying his head on my chest. I felt myself blush scarlet and I turned my head to the side. "Don't be ashamed", Kamijo smiled at me again, kissing over my heart. My bottom lip trembled and he kissed me again, this time with a burning passion that sent shockwaves down my spine. Kamijo thrust his hips up and I moaned into his mouth. "Am I hurting you?", he moaned, pulling his hips back before pushing them back in. I gasped hoarsely and shook my head. I dragged my nails down his back, pushing my hips up into his as the pain faded into pleasure.

I threw my head back, my hair flopping out of my face. Kamijo ran his fingertips down my chest, his hair falling sensually in front of his eyes. He thrust hard into me again, a hot sensation building up in my stomach. I wrapped my legs around his waist, driving my hips up to meet his. Kamijo laid his hand on my lower back, holding me up. He bit and sucked on my neck, leaving marks, I was sure. His movements quickened and my stomach tightened suddenly. I rolled my hips up roughly, pushing Kamijo deeper into me. "Ah! Ah...Kami...", I hissed loudly. He stopped for a moment, placing a gentle, barely there kiss to my lips. I stared into his eyes, they took hold of me and wouldn't let me go.

He drove himself into me faster than ever before. My heart felt like it was about to burst and my whole body shivered. "Are you going?", he whispered to me.I opened my eyes, gazing at him again. "Yes...Kamijo...Kamijo...", I whined, dragging my nails across his shoulders and holding onto him as tight as I could. Kamijo ran a finger down my spine, causing me to gasp and moan softly. My hands grasped onto his shoulders as Kamijo pushed his hips up into mine. My whole body shook and my stomach tightened like before, but then, I relaxed and my hands slipped from Kamijo's shoulders.

"Ahhh!", I couldn't contain my scream. The walls were solid concrete, thankfully. Kamijo moaned deeply, almost like a growl, and then gasped and we collapsed back onto the bed. Our breaths were erratic and deep, our chests rising and falling quickly. Kamijo rolled on his right side, pulling out of me harshly. I groaned at the sudden emptiness, but he gripped my shoulder and I cuddled against his side. He was breathing normally again, while I struggled to regain my rythmn. I layed my head on his chest, his cool body soothing my skin.

"Teru? Teru? Are you asleep?", Kamijo questioned. I shook my head and he smoothed my hair out of my eyes. "Go to sleep, you need rest", he answered. I shook my head again, kissing over his heart softly. I rested my chin on his chest, looking into his eyes. They were watering and he was biting his bottom lip. "Kamijo, what's wrong?", I gasped alarmed.

"Nothing... I'm just... I'm not good for you, Teru. I can't keep taking your blood, one day, I might not be able to hold back anymore, and I can't hurt you like that-", I cut him off with my finger over his lips. "Please, don't speak of that. Don't leave me, Kamijo. I love you, don't leave me. Every minute without you is a moment spent in the dark for me", my tears were running down my face again. "I'm such a girl", I cried and Kamijo propped himself up on one elbow. His other hand caressed my face. He laughed quietly and wiped my tears, and I looked up at him from under my eyelashes.

He didn't say a word, simply smiled and pressed our lips together in a tender kiss. The softness in his kiss reassured me almost immediately. Kamijo pulled me on top of him and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Don't ever leave me...", I pleaded, sniffling. He kissed my head and sighed quietly. "I won't, I promise", he soothed and I drifted to sleep. 


End file.
